The prisoner
by IShipSoManyThings
Summary: John wakes up in a dark room and has to play a game that involves other people's lifes. How John will manage to get through this situation? Will he be able to win this "game" which is imprisoning him? warning : contains swearings and allusions to drug and murder, FLUFFY JOHNLOCK ENDING


HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY second fanfiction here! so I was inspired by the last episode of Sherlock (season 4 so) as you will maybe notice! I still hope you'll enjoy it and please leave me a review and/or fav it so I can improve my writing and know if you liked it, it really means a lot! thank you! ^^

enjoy!

* * *

" Fuck... My head... " John held his head in his hands. " Where on Earth am I? " He was in a dark, small and empty room, sitting in a chair stuck to the ground. The soldier was tied to the chair by the feet with handcuffs. In front of him was a table made of glass with just a laptop on it. There was nothing else he could see due to the darkness. Suddenly, a light placed above his head switched on, blinding him for a few seconds. The light did not really allow him to see anything new.

" What the hell is going on? What do you want from me?! " shouted Watson.

The computer switched on, revealing an unknown face.

" I see you woke up. I thought you were stronger and you would wake up a lot earlier. I am disappointed."

" Why would I care?" angrily asked the prisoner.

"The question is more why you are here, don't you think?" John did not give any answer. "I'll tell you why. We are going to play a funny game. There will be five rounds to our little game. Every time you achieve one, the next one will be more difficult. Are you ready?" calmly said the stranger.

"What if I don't want to play?"

"Then all of your beloved ones will die with you."

"O-Okay..." He answered fearfully.

"Let's start then." he said with a smile. "Behind the computer, you'll find a gun that might help you in the future and a simple key. Choose one to go on with for the next game. Good luck."

The doctor pushed the laptop and actually found the gun and the key the man mentioned before. " _Why would I need this key anyway? Come on, why this key?"_ He took the key and gave it a closer look.

"What are you for..? The door doesn't have a keyhole so.. Why?.." He then moved on to the gun and checked it. Three bullets. He stood up and remembered he was handcuffed. "The key!" He quickly took the key again and uncuffed his feet and the door opened.

"I thought you'd be faster than that." said the voice.

"Shut up!"

"You don't take the gun?"

"I already chose the key."

"I said choose one to go on with, why would you take the key? It is useless. You are not a clever one, are you?"

John sighed annoyingly, took the gun and went in the next room. This room was red. The only thing that was in the room was his phone on a little table. Watson's phone started to ring. He then answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Are you ready for our next game?"

"Urrgh..Yes."

"Alright, so, you see that I gave you your phone. For this round, you'll have to tell someone you love, in any kind of way, and you have to tell them that you are in love with them. If you call someone else than a number you have, like the police, or if you say something else than what I ask you to do, you will die after watching your friends die from a slow and painful death. Good luck." The call ended.

"Oh god... Okay..." The prisoner took his phone and spent fifteen minutes looking at the different phone numbers he had and finally chose one. He started to call the person he had chosen.

"Hello?" answered the phone.

"Yes, hi it's me.. I need to.. I need to tell you something."

"What is it John? Are you alright?" answered the voice with worry.

"Yes I'm fine. It's just that... Sherlock?.. I...I..I..."

"You what?.."

"I love you..." said John stressfully.

"Oh okay..Wait what did you say? Are you.." but the imprisoned man hung up before Sherlock could finish. He sighed as the next door opened. He entered, this room was full of psychedelic colors randomly placed on the walls. In it, there was only a TV screen and two syringes on a table. The TV switched on, revealing the same face he saw before.

"Well, our third game will change the future rounds. You have to choose between this two syringes. One is totally harmless, but the other one is a strong and fast drug. You have ten minutes to pick one and take it."

"For god's sake... I hate this "game"! " yelled John with fear and impatience.

He took the two syringes and started to look closely at them; They were perfectly identical, no difference, no smell. "This is pure randomness! It's impossible to know which one is the drug..."

He decided to play on luck and picked one randomly. He then put the syringe in his vein and emptied it. The next door opened and he walked in. This room was grey, very simple. But, two people were on their knees, tied up, unable to talk. He started to feel dizzy and have random colors flashing in front of his eyes. He didn't know the man tied up but he knew the woman, it was Irene.

"Hello there! Are you ready for the fourth game? You have a gun remember? You have to shot one of these people. Who you are gonna choose? The man you don't know or the woman? Be efficient."

"Fuck..." John walked in circles, with the gun in his hand. He freed the man's mouth. "What is your name? Who are you?"

"My name is Andrew Smith! I am a student, I'm only 19! please let me live! I beg you!" answered the student with an indescribable fear.

"Okay." He put the fabric back in Andrew's mouth. "Sorry I need to think.." He walked with anxiety. " Why do I have to do this..?" He tried to hold back his tears. "Why me?" He suddenly heard what was apparently a laugh coming from the hostages. It was Irene. John rushed to her and freed her mouth.

"Why are you laughing?!"

"You don't understand anything do you? You are completely lost, this is really funny to watch. Sherlock would be disappointed by his little submissive toy." she said with a smile.

He pointed the gun on Irene's forehead "What on Earth are you talking about?"

"You don't like when things are beyond what you can control, just like your "friend" Sherlock, you are doing the same things as he does but with less stylishness. It is a shame that you are the one owning Sherlock's ass, you don't deserve it." She looked at him from head to feet. "Look at you, being pathetic. You don't have anything for yourself, no charisma, not tall, not intelligent, not sexy.." Her eyes went down to look at John's crotch area. "And... nothing special down there."

John started to blush and to become angry. "Who do you think you are?! You don't know anything! You are saying bullshit to impress me! And do not involve Sherlock into that!"

"Admit that everybody can talk about your little boyfriend, who at least, had something in his pants"

"You are such a bitch!" shouted John. He started to feel a lot more dizzy, he almost fell on the ground. "Fuck..." he shook his head and put the gun on Irene's forehead again, who laughed.

"Come on shot me! I know you are dying to do it! You hate that I went in the way from you and Sherlock! Come on do it!"

John started to feel really bad. Everything was moving around him, shaking. "Shit I'm so high." He knelt down. "I need to get out of here, I need to breath!" He covered his eyes, pointed the gun and shot Irene. He rushed to the door, which did not open. "Open this goddamn door!"

"Look at what you've done first. Look at her! Do it!"

John started to cry, turned around and looked at his bloody mess, he started to weep a lot more, faster, his breath started to be heavier. Then a flash, white with random black figures. Another one, this time black with a monster made of a red looking like blood.

"Look at this innocent girl you've just killed! Why did you killed this teenager!"

When John's sight came back, he realized it was, indeed, an unknown teeenage girl, who he thought was Irene in his confusion. He yelled like a crazy, desperate man for five long minutes before the next door finally opened. As soon as he rushed towards the next room, he fainted.

* * *

He finally woke up, god knows how much he slept before waking up, with a terrible headache. He was right where he was when he fainted, like nobody took care of him in his coma. But someone went to see him; The gun was missing and he didn't remember throwing it away while he was conscious. His phone was also gone. The voice started to talk again, but it was slightly different from what Watson could remember.

"You woke up I see. Now final step before freedom. You see the two doors? One leads to the exit, in the middle of London, the other one doesn't have an exit. Take the time to choose because once you pass the door, it locks definitely and you wont be able to come back. Oh and I have a little challenge to add to it." Suddenly, bats rushed in the room by a trap in the ceiling. "Good luck." The two doors opened, but both of them were dark inside so no differences were able to be seen.

John protected his head with his hands. "Shit." He walked to a corner of the room to escape the rush of bats and thought. "What would Sherlock choose and why?..." He went closer to the doors and tried to see if he could feel any wind but nothing. Moreover, the bats were distracting and made the choice even more difficult to make. And then he realized. "What did I learn in school?.. Are bats attracted to the exit or the cave? They are some going through one door and some are going through the other one. But they are in majority going to the right one." John bit his lips. "If I make the wrong decision, I'm dead."

He sat crossed-legged and started to think. After maybe 15 minutes, he decided to take the left door. As he went through the room, the voice, who became obviously familiar said "DON'T GO THIS WAY!"

John sighed with anger. "SHERLOCK WHAT THE FUCK?! I AM STRUGGLING SINCE GOD KNOWS WHEN BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T WANT TO BE BORED YOU ASSHOLE!"

Sherlock appeared by the right door. He looked ashamed. "I am not the one who put you in this situation. It was a criminal who wanted me dead for a long time. I am only there since you've fainted. I rushed to you after you called me, I knew something was wrong. And I just saw what was the last "game" as he liked to call it and I wanted to see if you could manage to solve it by yourself. I've changed my voice a little so you would not recognize me" answered the detective.

John slapped him. "You git!...But actually, thanks for coming. If it wasn't you I would be stuck in a dark room for ever." said the doctor with a nervous laugh.

"And...About the call...?" strangely, Sherlock started to blush, John did not know he was able to. And he did not know that Sherlock would kiss him neither. That is why he did what he regrets the most; he pushed Sherlock away. He immediately saw the mistake he has made. The detective seemed to be shocked, not understanding the situation. John could exactly see when his "friend" understood by his tears filling his eyes.

"I am sorry John... I thought... I am stupid, I should have guessed it was for this "game", I am sorry..." He turned away and started to walk toward the exit, when a hand grabbed his arm and turned him back in front of John "Sherlock, I am sorry..."

The detective quickly dried his tears "No, really it is nothing. It is my mistake."

"No, I am sorry for pushing you away" he started to look at his friend's lips. He looked back at Sherlock's eyes. "Can you please bend, I am too proud to get on the top of my toes." Said John laughing.

"Why?"

"Just do it, please" said John in a bossy way.

"Okay..." He obeyed.

"Now close your eyes. Do it." said John, starting to bit his lips again. Sherlock obeyed again, and that is how John surprised him with the most adorable kiss he was able to do. They cuddled for a long time, which seemed too short for them, before John whispered "I love you" in his lover's neck.

"I love you too John." answered Sherlock seeming composed on the outside but yet so excited in his mind and whole body.

"You knew it didn't you? That I love you."

"I might have known... Why?"

"Was it that obvious?"

"Yes. Even for me, I was not sure for many years but it went to a point that even me can notice."

"You git" he said while laughing, before kissing his man again. "Are you hungry?"

"Famished!"

John and Sherlock smiled and they went out of the room, holding hands.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it ^^ as I said please leave a review, it really matters for me! thanks you and have a nice day/night! :D


End file.
